Whispers upstairs
by Midnightkit123
Summary: Hello world! Okay, so it's a bit based on the horror game: Anna. But I only took a name of the charakter, the place and some of the things from it. The rest is my own created.


Voices upstairs

Tall grass grew around a house. It was not an ordinary house. Cold stone brick walls were almost covered in moss. Windows nailed up with wood. Not a single sunbeam could get in. Yes, it was abandoned. River was running past the house only a few meters away. Now the fence around the house and river separated them from the woods, which sometimes looked scary and sometimes amazingly magical and mystical. That's the sight a little girl saw. Her dark blue eyes scanned the whole area, trying to find a teddy bear that she lost. Well actually they were playing hide and seek. "Teddy, come out come out where ever you are!" she smiled just a bit. Then her dark blue eyes caught a sight of a brown ear. Girl quickly ran there and turned to see what was sitting behind a rock. "I found you Teddy!" she laughed joyfully. "Look, you're all dirty. I should wash you." The girl continued. As she continued speaking to teddy the blue eyed girl didn't notice that someone was coming towards her until that someone held a steady gaze on her. Now she felt it and turned around. Frightened she ran and hid behind a corner of this abandoned house. That someone had an expression full of confusion. The person took a step closer to the corner that blue eyed girl was hiding behind. She felt her heart begin to race faster and faster. "Don't come!" she warned in a shivering voice. "What are you so afraid of?" the voice of that stranger asked. Finally girl realised that it was a little boy's voice. She slowly walked out of the corner and looked at him suspiciously. "Well you're a talkative person…" he scratched the back of his head. The boy was staring at a very skinny girl. Her brown curly hair was not too long though it wasn't too short either. Face was dirty, looked like it hadn't been washed for a week or so. The girl was short; her dress didn't even bother to cover up more than her knees. Not to mention it was torn a bit. Now her legs were as thin as a branch on a tree and her feet were also dirty because she wasn't wearing any shoes. The boy took all that sight in, once again looked at her dark blue eyes but than his gaze went to the teddy bear that girl was hugging. "Why do you have it? It's dirty…" commented the boy. And indeed the teddy bear was dirty, one of its eyes was missing, one ear was completely torn off. "It's mine." that's the only thing brown haired girl could say in a very soft and weak voice. "I know, I'm just saying, you could buy another teddy." he suggested. The girl looked closely at him for the first time. His dark brown hair was short, but really messy. The boy had green eyes, which were showing that he's hungry. The owner of those eyes wasn't much taller than his companion, standing in front of him. His face was clean and he wasn't as skinny as her. For some reason they both understood why the boy was hungry and why the girl couldn't buy a new teddy. They had nothing more than themselves in this cold and lonely world. "M-my name is Anna." she greeted him properly. "My name's Julien." he smiled. It was getting dark, so Anna worked up her courage and took Julien by the hand. She led the boy to an entrance to the house but stopped before they could reach the stairs that lead to the door. She opened a small door at the back of the stairs and crawled inside. Julien followed her, somehow he trusted her. Children found themselves in a dark room. Anna light a candle and it only got a bit brighter. The girl lit two more candles and you could see what a mess the room was but at least it was warmer here than it was outside. Julien looked around he could see a broken table that barely stood still, the same was with the chair next to it. He could see a pillow in the corner of the room and the rest of things were swallowed by darkness. This place looked better than where he lived. "Wait here, I'll get you some bread." Anna said in a quiet voice and vanished into the darkness, well she went into another room but Julien couldn't see that. The boy sat on that broken chair, he thought he saw a few shadows so he quickly jumped off the chair and looked around. There was nothing there. Finally Anna got back with a few loafs of bread. She put them on the table. "Please eat." she said with sadness in her voice. Her voice sounded like she was worried more about Julien than herself. Julien slowly took a loaf of bread and had a bite. It tasted good. Anything would taste good for him since he hadn't eaten in three days. He took another and another loaf and only then realised that he didn't leave any for the girl. He looked at her apologetically but saw her only smiling. Anna dropped her smile and went to the corner, where her pillow was and sat down. Julien sat next to her. They both heard a sound upstairs but none of them dared to have a look. Julien saw Anna shiver. "I'm scared of them…" she whispered. "Scared of who?" asked her companion. "The voices upstairs, they're loud and aggressive." Anna felt tears fill her eyes. Not knowing what to do Julien just hugged her softly over the shoulders and said quietly. "I will keep you safe, I promise." After that everything blanked out. None of the children could hear the voices upstairs. They just fell asleep…


End file.
